The Black Family
by Destiny2013
Summary: Full Description inside. Hermione/Ginny. Lily/Bellatrix. Manipulative Dumbledore and slight Weasley bashing.
1. Prologue

**The Black Family**

Chapter One

Prologue

Hermione Antlia Arum Black

Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lily Black. She was kidnapped at the age of four. She learns that she is the daughter of Bellatrix and Lily Black in her second year. She meets her parents in her fifth year. She learns that she is the Dark Princess, the champion for darkness.

Pairings: Ginny/Hermione and Lily/Bellatrix. Manipulative Dumbledore, Evil Weasley, Dark Harry/Dark Hermione/Dark Ginny and Fatherly Voldemort. I always wanted to do a fic for Lily/ Bellatrix. Completely Au and some characters will be OOC. I should tell you none of my stories will be canon complaint. There will always be a twist.

**Hermione Antlia Arum Black**

"_The Dark Princess is coming. She has the power to end the war between Light and Dark. She is born to the parents of great Darkness." _

"Mama," said a giggling four year old Hermione Black. Little Hermione was being tickle by her mother, Lily Black nee Evans.

Her other mother Bellatrix Black was watching the scene with amusement on her face.

The marriage of Bellatrix and Lily had shocked everyone in the wizarding world. However, Bellatrix and Lily's parents supported the relationship. Lily was the Gryffindor princess and Bellatrix was the Slytherin princess. Lily was presumed to be a muggle-born. Bellatrix didn't believe Lily was a muggle born so Bellatrix pursue her. There was a lot of heat when Bellatrix begins to date Lily. Later in their relationship it was reveal that Lily is a pureblood. She is the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. She had discovered this during her summer holidays in her fifth year. Her mother is the descendant of Ravenclaw and her father is the descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Powerful magic resides in Lily. When this information came out the wizarding community was in an uproar. Ministry officials were coming to Lily's home to question her parents. When the story turns out to be true the pureblood community stops harassing the powerful couple much to the dismay of James Potter.

Bellatrix is Lord Voldemort's favorite Death Eater and right hand. Lily became a Death Eater to prove she can take care of herself and that she doesn't need Bellatrix to protect her. She attracts the same fear that Bellatrix have to everyone who comes in her way. She has also gained the respect of Lord Voldemort. Beside him she is the only one that can control Bellatrix.

Sirius has made up with his family with the marriage of Bellatrix and Lily. In fact Sirius hates James Potter. Andromeda marries Ted Tonks and she isn't disowned, turns out that Ted Tonks is a pureblood and is the distant cousin to Lily through her mother's side but his family's magical blood has been dormant for two centuries. Same things go for Lily Evans. They were the only exception though.

They married right after Lily was out of school. Lily was engaged to Bellatrix for two years and finally married Bellatrix after graduating Hogwarts. It was the best day of Lily's life. She saw the Dark Lord in attendance of the wedding and knows that means a great deal to Bellatrix. Andromeda and Ted were attending as well with Narcissa and Lucius. Bellatrix wore a beautiful strapless black dress that showed a lot of skins and had the young men and old drooling. Cygnus Black, Bellatrix's father was making threating looks to young men who look and her and his new daughter.

Lily wore a navy blue. They decided not to go with the traditional white and Lily chooses a navy blue dress that was also a strapless. It clashes magnificently with Lily's red hair. The vows were made and they were bonded for life.

Ten years later they have Hermione Antlia Arum Black. Narcissa had Draco two month earlier. Five years earlier Andromeda had Nymphadora. Lily was chasing their daughter around the Black Manor. Bellatrix had inherited the manor after her parents' death.

Bellatrix Black is the top lieutenant for the Dark Lord's army. The Dark Lord relies heavily with Bellatrix and especially heavily guarded mission. Hermione had tried to squeeze past her mother yet Lily surprise her and pick the little girl up and swinging the girl around the room. Hermione let out a giggle. Hermione had inherited Bellatrix's wild mane and Lily's sparkling green eyes. She had inherited both of her mothers' intellect. She will no doubt be a gifted witch. She already reads at a teenage level.

One day they had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic pretty much telling them that they must pay more attention to their offspring. They were gone that day and Andromeda was watching Hermione for them.

Andromeda had decided to take them to the park. Narcissa was with her. Draco, Hermione, and Nymphadora were playing when a group of older kids decided to pick on them. There were eight of them. Dora was pinned by four them while the others begins picked on Hermione and Draco. Draco tried to protect Hermione. Two other kids pinned Draco to the ground.

One of the kids in the group knew who the three were. They were children of the famous Black sisters. The leader has a grudge with the eldest Black. Bellatrix had killed their parents.

Hermione knows her parents are death eaters, and how they hunt and kill muggles. Hermione doesn't mine her parents' occupations and soon thanks to these kids she will soon join her parents in their conquest.

Hermione wasn't afraid. She had this cool look on her face that angers the leader and his group. The kid with the vendetta went after Hermione. Hermione is only four years old. The kid is fifteen. Hermione dodges the blow but soon was on the ground.

"I am going to make sure your parents pay for what they did to me," said the vendetta kid. Hermione had free her left hand and raised it. Gold Sparks shot out from her hand. Instantly her aunts appear and killed the child that was upon Hermione and injured the others. The ones holding their children were killed. Their mothering instincts kick in a dangerous way.

They grab the children and instantly Disapparate back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione left to go to her room that was hers while she stays at the Malfoy Manor.

Andromeda noticed this. She saw Cissy fussing over the children and listening to the kids retelling what happen. Andromeda went upstairs and to her young niece room. Hermione and Draco were three month apart. His birthday is June 5, 1980. Hermione is September, 19, 1980. (**AN: I used wiki and made Draco older by two months. Normally Hermione is the oldest one out her and Draco)**

Andromeda knocked on the door to her niece's bedroom. She didn't hear anything. She unlocked the door slowly and enters her niece's bedroom. Her niece was sleeping. Andromeda took a child's life right in front of her and her niece was sleeping. Andromeda shook her head she knew who the child was.

The child was Justin Straw; his parents were against the Dark Lord and avid Light supporters. They had stopped numerous plans that would have had the Dark Lord taken over the wizarding world years ago. Bellatrix was sent to kill them. She had boasted about the kill. The Dark Lord was please. Justin was alive because he had stayed with his aunt, his father's sister, at the time. They have been looking for him everywhere but the Light was hiding them. Lily took out his aunts and uncles; she had missed the kill of his parents because of her pregnancy with Hermione.

Today, they were searching for him. Instead Andromeda had gotten the kill. Lily and Bellatrix just receive the owl from the Ministry of Magic is telling of them off. They were shocked. Hermione shouldn't being doing magic at this age. They immediately thought it was because of Dora, she is the oldest and the more likely to stray with her magic. Dora had started Hogwarts this year. They disappear in black smoke hand in hand to the Malfoy Manor.

They found Narcissa tending to the kids and Draco describing to his mother on what had happen.

"Mother, those kids were huge. I did my best to get them from Mione." Draco said.

Bellatrix's eyes harden at the mention of her daughter's nickname.

"What happen to Minnie?" Lily asked her sister in law. Narcissa was shocked to see her sister and her sister in law.

Narcissa recovered from her fluster.

"The kids were attack-"Narcissa begin. Lily heard a scream and a loud crash coming from her daughter's room and raced up the stairs. The sight made her cringed. Andromeda was on the other side of the room, unconscious, and Albus Dumbledore stood there holding her daughter. Her daughter was in a deep sleep.

Lily sent an Avada Kavadeva at Dumbledore who dodges the curse and flew out of the window with her daughter. Lily screamed and screamed. Bellatrix came in the room at full speed. This set her off. Draco and Dora had the most unfortunate to follow their aunt and mothers. Dora saw her mother and rushed over to her.

"Mother, where is Mione?" four year old Draco Malfoy said looking around for his favorite cousin.

No one answered him.

**Reviews will be nice. I want constructive criticism. I plan to continue with this story. **


	2. Draco Malfoy

**The Black Family **

**AN: I own nothing except my OC: Lyra Malfoy. **

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy

Finding the Truth

Draco Malfoy, age eleven, looked up from his book to stare at Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Hermione Granger has bushy brown hair, buck teeth with wires around them, and brown eyes. Why does he have the strangest feeling that he knows Hermione Granger? He wrote a letter to his mother describing his observations of Hermione Granger.

He taunts her to get close to her, so that he can understand why he has this feeling of her. He has been trying to get more information of Hermione Granger and even ask his godfather, Snape to help him.

"Mother, I have found her." Twelve year old Draco Malfoy said.

Draco has just back from finishing his second year of Hogwarts. Draco was running to the drawing room where his mother was. His father, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry of Magic looking for clues to where his niece is. That is the cover story. The truth is that Lucius is trying to get pass the magical barrier that prevent them from entering her house.

Lily and Bellatrix are in Azkaban. Lily had given birth to fraternal twins. Hermione has a younger sister and a younger brother. They were born two years after Hermione's kidnapping. Their names are Orion and Acacia Black. They too were kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore. That was the last straw. They went on killing spree trying to locate their kidnapped children. They came upon the Longbottoms. The Longbottoms have been sent to look for them and it was ironic that Lily and Bellatrix came upon them first. A battle had broken out. Lily and Bellatrix won and they were in the first stage of the interrogation when they heard a baby. Lily went to check. She saw the Longbottom's son. There was sadness and rage in both parties.

Somehow Lily was able to get the information they needed. However, they were captured by Aurors shortly after they left the Longbottoms household. Voldemort felled after they were in imprisoned. He went after a little boy named Harry Potter. He didn't have his top lieutenants to check the information that was given to him. Narcissa and Andromeda never had the chance to recover their nieces and nephew.

Andromeda and Ted went to live off in the muggle world. When Voldemort return they will be back they told Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa knew Andromeda is leaving to be near her nieces and nephew and to protect them. Lucius has found that Hermione Antlia Arum Black is with a muggle-born couple called the Grangers. To approach them would have been suicide so they watch from afar. They also discovered that the twins are also with Hermione. Strange they thought.

"Are you sure, Draco?" His mother, Narcissa Malfoy asked. Narcissa was playing with his six year old sister Lyra Malfoy. Lyra is the spitting image of Narcissa Malfoy. Everything Narcissa had when she was six year old was passed down to her daughter. Narcissa beamed at her son. She's fond over both of her children. She doesn't play the favorite game. Narcissa was allowing her son to be proud about the information they already knew.

"Yes, Mother. Hermione Granger is my cousin." Draco said proudly.

Draco had first discovered that Hermione Granger was there in his first year yet he wasn't sure if Granger was his cousin or not. He had asked his godfather Severus Snape to help him. He asked his godfather to do a blood ritual.

"This is good. How do we approach her?" Narcissa asked more to herself then her son.

She is positive that the Grangers know where their '_daughter'_ got her magic. She had taken Bellatrix's invisibility cloak. She watches the Grangers and her nieces and nephew. She was shock that had she found all of them in one place. She admitted that the Order is bold and she knew she cannot enter the place. The house is protected by many spells and wards. Narcissa couldn't enter because there was a spell preventing blood relatives from entering the house. She watches from afar. She had sent an owl with a mini recorder with magical properties. She may hate muggles but she knows that their inventions can be very beneficial to her kind.

She had listened to the Grangers conversation about their _adoptive children _and their real parents_. _ The Black Huntresses that is what her sister and her sister in law has been dubbed by the wizarding world. Everyone fears them. They are in Azkaban rotting away. People had breathed a sigh of relief when the couple was put in jail.

Narcissa watches her nieces and nephew. To her they make her remembers her sister and Lily. Hermione has a blend of both of her parents. While Orion known as Ross to them is more like Bellatrix which is a scary thought. She knows the Grangers can't control him only Hermione can. Acacia known as Ruth is more like Lily. She is probably the easiest one to handle out of the twins. Narcissa had sported her famous smirk more than once. Hermione is the only one who can truly control the twins.

Narcissa knew what to do. She was going to send a letter to her twelve year old niece and go from there. It is fortunate that their parents engraved a tattoo onto the children, a tattoo that can't simply disappear with a glamour spell or be replicated by a Polyjuice Potion. Narcissa had seen Hermione examining hers. She knew the girl is curious about it.

Narcissa told Draco to get her some parchment and take his sister to go play.

Draco did as he was told. A minute later he reappears with parchment and ink and relives his mother of his younger sister.

Narcissa begins to write. When she was finished she saw that her letter was two pages long. She hopes it is enough. Narcissa called for her owl, Perseus. Perseus is a rare black owl. Perseus flies from his perch and allowed his owner to tie up the letter to his leg. Just in case. She put her wand near her temple and pulls out a silvery substance. Narcissa then conjures a phial and put the silvery substance in the phial. She ties the phial along with the letter.

"Take these to Hermione Granger." Narcissa told Perseus. Perseus nodded his head and Narcissa guided him to the window. Perseus flew out from her arm and into the night. Narcissa sighed. God she hope this work.

**Reviews again will be nice. And please no flames but constructive criticism is alright. Tell me what you expect from this story. Oh and this story is un-beta. All of the mistakes are my own. I am not sure about this chapter but again let me know how you feel about it.**


	3. Letters and Memories

Chapter Three

The Letter and Memory

**The Black Family**

AN: **bold: flashbacks **

_Italics: letter_

Setting: The Granger's home before Hermione's Third Year

Hermione Jean Granger, age twelve, woke up in the middle of a summer night at the sound of tapping at her window. Her birthday is next month. She will be turning thirteen.

She saw a beautiful owl. The owl was black. She wonders who is sending her a letter at this time of night. She got up from her bed and made her way to the window. She opens the window and the majestic owl flew in and landed on her desk. There was a letter and a small package. Hermione kept some owl treats just in case. She gave some to the owl who took the treats eagerly and flew out of the room.

Hermione open the letter. It had her first name but the middle name and last name that are on the letter are completely unrecognizable to her.

"_Dear Hermione Antlia Arum Black, _

_I am Narcissa Malfoy, your aunt. My sister is your father Bellatrix Black. Your mother is Lily Black nee Evan. Yes I know Bellatrix is a woman's name. I just thought it will be appropriate to use the right titles. Yes your parents are Death Eaters and not just any Death Eaters; they are the Dark Lord's lieutenants and are known as the Black Huntresses. You were kidnapped from them at the age of four. Your parents did everything in their power to find you but it was like you disappear from the face of the earth. When you were stolen your parents went into a great depression yet somehow they were able to conceive your twin brother and sister Orion and Acacia who goes by Ross and Ruth if my information is correct. They are two years younger than you not a year younger. They shouldn't even be attending Hogwarts this year. They are not going to be happy about it. Your 'adopted' parents (And I use the term very loosely because they know that you and your brother and sister are not biological theirs.) They know who your parents were. They were order to keep that information away from you. They wanted you to be on the Light side when you truly belong on the Dark. You will see what I mean later. _

_The Light is not innocence. They kidnapped children of Death Eaters because they fear them. They feared that the children will help the Dark Lord rise to power while their own children don't stand a chance against them. _

_Oh, I almost forgot to mention that Harry Potter is your half-brother. That story is for another day. _

_I know you probably don't believe me. So I have a Pensieve and a memory for you to see. The Pensieve have been magical shrunk to fit into the package and so have the memory phial. There are instructions on how to use the Pensieve and I know you will figure it out in no time._

_From your Aunt,_

_Narcissa Druella Malfoy"_

Hermione was speechless. If this memory turns out to be true; her entire life she has known is a lie.

Hermione open the package. The magical shrink Pensieve return to its normal size. The memory phial returns to full size. An envelope fell out of the package as well. Hermione place the Pensieve on her desk. It was heavy. But she somehow managed it. Next she opens the small envelope written in her 'aunt' handwriting. She needs proof before starts calling Draco's mother her aunt.

She read the note and quickly follows the instruction. She pours the memory into the Pensieve. She watches as the memory begins to swirl inside the Pensieve. She plunges head first inside the basin and felt her navel behind and was plunge in a swirl of mystery.

**It was an odd feeling. Hermione found herself in beautiful living room. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room. In front of the fireplace was beautiful woman with wild black mane and blue eyes. The woman was holding her daughter while her father watches from his portrait. **

"**She will be strong and smart just like you my child," said Cygnus Black. Cygnus was talking to his daughter and looks at his granddaughter of twelve months old at the same time.**

"**I know father. I can't wait until she starts walking." Bellatrix Black told her father happily. **

**Cygnus smiled. Then his face went grave.**

"**What about the Dark Lord?" Cygnus asked his eldest daughter.**

**Bellatrix's face fell slightly. "I don't know. I know Lily doesn't want her to become a Death Eater. Every time I tried to persuade her she puts her foot down. I mean I don't know what is scarier my wife or the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said. She smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. Cygnus did too despite the seriousness of the situation.**

"**I mean the prophecy does mention her. She is the key to his victory. The Dark Lord constantly asked about her wellbeing every time we are in the meeting. And you know we are trying to get her son back." Bellatrix told her father.**

**Son, Hermione questions with confusion on her face.**

"**Yes, I know. Are you close in breaking the spell?" Cygnus asked. **

"**No but she killed his father when she retrieve the information of her son location. I mean the asshole deserve it." Bellatrix said to her father. **

**Cygnus nodded in agreement. The memory changed. Hermione can tell she was at a birthday party. But she wonders who birthday they are celebrating. They were in a ball room. The party was going a full swing. She saw herself in the center. Hermione guessed it was her birthday that they were celebrating. She notices something different. Her hair is black and her eyes green. She saw a three year Draco Malfoy and an eight year old Nymphadora Tonks. They were both by her side.**

**She saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were among the adults and so was Bellatrix Black. Hermione look more closely at the woman who was holding her in the last memory. From Hermione's observation the black hair woman have a lot of confidence and superiority that Hermione always loath. The woman was also very beautiful. The woman Hermione saw that the woman love wearing black and that her clothes don't match the others. **

**Hermione then saw a woman with red hair and green eyes levitating a cake towards them. Hermione look closely at her other mother, Lily Black. Lily had a cautious look upon her. She was dress in a midnight robe. Stars were roaming around in the background. Lily places the cake in front the three year old Hermione. Hermione laugh at how little Draco tried to reach for her cake. Hermione looks at her younger version and notice that she looks like her parents. **

**After everyone sang happy birthday Lord Voldemort appears.**

**Hermione look at Voldemort closely. He was cool and relaxed. She wonders why he attended her birthday. And it seems that he gave all his Death Eater the day off because of her day. Everyone bow. The little ones follow the adults. It was somewhat humorous. **

**Voldemort was gilding towards her and gently pick up her. Hermione saw that she didn't recoil. Strange Hermione thought. The memory then changes. She was being held not by Voldemort but by Albus Dumbledore. She saw a woman who resembles Bellatrix but was on the ground. She saw her mother, Lily in the doorway screaming at him. She was asleep. She never heard her mother scream." **

Hermione return to the present. She can't believe it. She is related to Draco Malfoy and her parents are the Black Huntresses.

She wrote back to her aunt Narcissa.

Hermione then went to her bed and thought about things. After a while she concluded that what her aunt told her make sense. It is also explained her brother and sister are in Slytherin and that strange tattoo on her arm.

Hermione remembers when 'Ross' and 'Ruth' became Slytherins.

**Hermione Granger age twelve was sitting in the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. She was sighing. Ron and Harry are not here and have no idea where they are. She was looking at the line of first years. They were terrified except a couple of them. They were Ross and Ruth Granger. The twins had a bored look on their face. They have a lot of confidence for a first year. Hermione gave a smile to her siblings; Ross and Ruth return the smile to their older sister. **

**Hermione then saw Ginny Weasley. She was nervous. Hermione understands. **

"**Ross Jason Granger," said Minerva McGonagall. **

**Eleven year old Ross Granger went up to the stool. He sat down and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on Ross's head. The room waited for another Gryffindor.**

"**Slytherin," said the hat. The room was dead silence and slowly the Slytherins began to cheer young Ross as Ross goes to the Slytherin table. The other tables were whispering. How a muggle-born becomes a Slytherin? It was unheard off. Hermione glances at the staff table; there was whispering there as well only Professor Snape was quiet. **

**McGonagall gave the Great Hall her famous stern and everyone went quiet. **

"**Ruth Amanda Granger," said McGonagall. A young girl with brown hair and brown eyes walk up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on her head. There were gasps as young Ruth walks up to the stool. Ruth looks exactly like Hermione. The family resemblances were strong. The hat waited for a moment and then announces, "Slytherin." Ruth went to go join her brother. Hermione was thinking. Why her brother and sister were made Slytherins? They know of their reputation because of her. Again McGonagall had to quiet the Hall. **

"**Ginerva Molly Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. **

**The young girl with the famous Weasley hair struggled to the podium. Hermione notices the girl is a wreck. **

**McGonagall place the hat on the eleven year old Ginny and the hat barely stay on her head,**

"**GRYFFINDOR," shouted the hat.**

Hermione sighs. Hopefully her aunt has the answer. She always knew she was different. Orion and Acacia don't have tattoos on their wrist; it is on their ankle. Hermione wonders why Dumbledore kidnapped her and the twins. It can't be that simple.

**AN: Well I am ending here. The next chapter is going to be a lot more interesting. Reviews will be good and please no flames but constructive criticism is fine. No blatant rudeness. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did well Bellatrix and Lily wouldn't have died. **


	4. Love is in the air

**The Black Family**

Chapter Four

Love is in the Air

(**AN: Here is a look on Hermione and Ginny's relationship at the beginning and how everyone reacted to their relationship. **

**I have the team I am going support for the Super Bowl even though my team is not going to be there this year. Both the Denver Broncos and Baltimore Ravens did great in a weather of 9 degrees Fahrenheit in a state of high altitude that will feel like -2 degrees Fahrenheit. I was in impress today, very impress. Anyway Reviews will be nice and sorry if I ramble on about American football!)**

Hermione Jean Granger, age fourteen look at Ginny Weasley. She was surprise. She had no idea that Ginny have a crush on her. And that she felt the same thing. Hermione figures that she had suppressed it because she didn't want to feel the hurt of being rejected and the loss a friend.

Hermione had always thought that Ginny like Harry but she now sees that it wasn't the case. Ginny used Harry to get her to talk to her, smart and sneaky too. Hermione wonders if Ginny should be in Slytherin.

Hermione sees that Ginny is crying. Hermione leans in and kiss her. Ginny returns the kiss with fervor. Hermione whips the tears from her lover's eyes.

"Does this mean you are my girlfriend?" Ginny asked the older witch.

"Yes, it does." Hermione said. Ginny beamed.

Dumbledore look at the pair with a satisfying expression on his face. If Hermione is dating a blood traitor; there is no way her family will accept them and that means the Light has won the war that is soon to come. (**AN: Doesn't Dumbledore seem cocky to you?)**

Five months later, Hermione and Ginny came out. The reactions were hostile. Only, Harry and the twins, the Gryffindor Quidditch tea, few others such as Draco Malfoy and his gang, Luna Lovegood stood by them and Ron became the biggest prat that ever walks the earth. After things cool downs the rest of the school begins to show sign of favoring the girls seeing them happy and wishing them the best of luck. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum came up to the couple and wish them luck. They have the full support of the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons students.

_**Malfoy Manor….**_

Narcissa Malfoy has just receives a letter from her son, Draco.

"_Mother,_

_I have done it. I mean it wasn't a problem with me in the first place but I do have a reputation to keep up with, Mother._

_Love,_

_Draco"_

Narcissa shook her head. Lucius was at the Ministry. She won't be seeing him until dinner. Narcissa sighed. She went into her drawing room. The fireplace lighted up and her sister Andromeda appears.

"I never got use to that." Andromeda Black said.

"Andy," said Narcissa to her oldest sister. Narcissa went to hug her sister. Her sister returns the embrace," Cissa,"

Narcissa and Andromeda went to the armchair and sat.

"Rink," said Narcissa. Andromeda raised her eyebrows. Narcissa just shook her head and told her older sister don't asked questions.

"Yes ma'am." A young house-elf said.

"I will like you to brew tea and biscuits for me and my sister." Narcissa told the elf.

The elf bow and crack with a pop.

"So, tell me how our niece is?" Andromeda asked.

"Fine her wellbeing is excellent. However she has been getting unwanted attention by dating Ginerva Weasley." Narcissa said. If Andromeda had been drinking the tea she would have spit it right out.

"You are joking, right?" Andromeda asked stunned

"No, I would never joke something about that, Andy." Narcissa said seriously.

"And beside Draco told us," Narcissa added. The house-elf, Rink, appears with tea and biscuit.

"Thank you, Rink." Narcissa said. The elf bow and disappear with a soft 'pop'.

The two sisters begin to eat and drink. On Andromeda's third cup of tea she spoke, "So, do you know why Dumbledore is supporting this relationship?"

"Yes, he thinks we will disown her on the spot if we found out and that her parents when they escaped from Azkaban will have nothing to do with her. His ignorance will be his undoing. He didn't see them interacted with Hermione. Bellatrix and Lily love Hermione with all of their heart. He thinks that Death Eaters are incapable of love. He is wrong, dead wrong." Narcissa said. Narcissa showed her sister the memory with a simple wave of her wand. The memories begin to flash in the air like holographic images.

**Young Narcissa watches her older sister and her sister-in-law walking towards her and little Draco. She was holding her four month year old son Draco. She saw her sister walking towards her. Hermione was in her arms. The baby was asleep. Lily had a baby bag strapped around her shoulder.**

"**Cissy, we have to go but we can't leave Hermione alone. Can you watch her for us please?" Lily asked her sister-in-law. Lily refused to leave Hermione with a house-elf even though Bellatrix kept insisting on it.**

**Narcissa nodded her head. She shifted Draco in one arm and Bellatrix gave her daughter to Narcissa. Draco looks at his cousin threateningly who was now in his territory.**

"**Are you sure, it is safe to leave Minnie here?" Lily asked her wife.**

"**No, but right now Narcissa is the only person I trust. With Andy and Ted on a mission I just don't know who else to turn to. Besides Draco have a new friend." Bellatrix told her wife.**

**Bellatrix and Lily look at their daughter for a few minutes and left…**

**End of flashback**

**(AN: My flashbacks are that everyone can share them out in the open. The viewers would see memories as a projection films) **

Narcissa look at Andromeda. Andromeda said nothing.

"They really did love her didn't they?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, it was horrible when Hermione was kidnapped. It was the reason why the Dark Lord had felled. Bellatrix and Lily weren't the same." Narcissa said to Andy.

Andromeda was working on mission. Her husband Ted had infiltrating the Order on the behalf of the Dark Lord. They have told him Snape is a traitor. They told him were James Potter was located and others witches or wizards that were hiding from the Death Eaters.

Andromeda missed out a lot. She was able to get away with the important celebrations but she didn't witness the downfall of her sister or her sister-in-law.

"Do you think Hermione will tell Ginny?" Andromeda asked.

"About her heritage I am not sure." Narcissa said slowly.

Andromeda nodded her in understanding. She will be nervous telling people that her parents are the Black Huntresses too.

"Well, let her know that we support her relationship. I am sure she is worry about us accepting her and Ginny." Andromeda said.

"I will make sure she knows she has our support." Narcissa said.

"Good," said Andromeda. The two sisters went into comfortable silence.

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

Hermione and Ginny were sitting by the Black Lake. The Black Lake had become Hermione's favorite place to go.

"Ginny, there is something I must tell you." Hermione said seriously. Ginny looked at her girlfriend with concern on her face. She knows that tone. She has seen Hermione used the tone more than once.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"I am not a muggle-born. I was kidnapped from my real family and place with a muggle one, the Grangers." Hermione begin. Ginny remain quiet. Her suspicion are about to be confirm.

For the past two months her older brothers have been dropping hints about Hermione. Saying things like Hermione isn't who she said she is. Her father had let a slip about the Black Huntresses once.

"My parents are Bellatrix Black and Lily Black." Hermione told her girlfriend waiting for her reaction.

Ginny didn't say anything. She doesn't know what to say. Her girlfriend's parents aren't muggles at all they are purebloods deadly purebloods.

Her family will not be happy about this but what did she care about her family. They didn't even support her with Hermione. She owes nothing to her parents.

"I don't care who your parents are, Mione. I still love you no matter." Ginny said. She really didn't care. She didn't even flinch at the mention of their names like most people do. Hermione was just overwhelmed. Hermione rushes at Ginny and kiss her passionately. Ginny return it with fervor.

They broke apart breathing heavily after the intense kissing.

"If we ever get the opportunity do you want to meet them?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was quiet. She does want to meet Hermione's famous parents. They are legendary after all. But what makes Hermione so sure she can ask that question. They are in Azkaban. No one can break out of Azkaban well except for Sirius Black. Hermione is related to Sirius Black. This was too much info to take in all at once.

"Yes, Mione I would love too but what makes you so sure that I will get the opportunity?" Ginny asked.

"Because of this, Gin," Hermione said. She rolled up her arm sleeve of her left arm. On her arm was a mark. The mark was pulsing as if it was alive.

"Her…Hermi…Hermione is that a Dark Mark?" Ginny asked hesitatingly.

"No, it's my birthmark." Hermione answered. It is the Mark of the Dark Princess there is a difference between the Princess and the Lord but to a normal witch or wizard it will be a just an ordinary Dark Mark.

"But it looks like-"Ginny begin.

"The Dark Mark, the Death Eaters have on their arm I know." Hermione finished.

"If people saw that Mione they will think that you are Death Eater." Ginny said slowly and nervously. Ginny looks around but no one was near them.

"Or I am the Dark Lord's daughter." Hermione said. The couple went into silence. Ginny notices how Hermione didn't say you know who.

"Hermione, I will never allow them to kill you. I will kill them myself if I have to." Ginny said suddenly and defiantly. Hermione look at the younger red head. She saw fire in her girlfriend's eyes. Hermione believes Ginny. Literally there was fire in her eyes. Hermione wonders what powers her girlfriend has that she has yet to discover.

She doesn't know what to say.

"I am not Voldemort's daughter. My parents are Bellatrix and Lily Black but that just make my situation even worse. Why did Dumbledore allow me to live?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Mione but we will find out together." Ginny told her girlfriend. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione. The two stay like this until dinner time.

In the morning Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Great Hall hands together. Hermione was barely getting her pumpkin juice when Errol, the Weasley family owl came swooping in with the other owls. Errol landed in front of Ginny. Ginny was surprise to see owl and not so surprise.

Ginny took the letter. The letter was a howler. Ginny open in to get out of the way.

"_**GINNY, YOU ARE TO CEASE YOUR 'FRIENDSHIP' WITH HERMIONE AT ONCE. WE WILL NOT SUPPORT THE RELATIONSHIP YOU ARE IN WITH THE MUDBLOOD. IF YOU CONTINUE THIS WE WILL DISOWNED YOU**__."_

The Great Hall stopped buzzing. Hermione slowly got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Every pair of eyes at the Great Hall follows Hermione out of the Hall. Ginny looks at Harry and Harry was shock. Ginny then turn to her brothers. Fred and George were confused and angry yet Ron had a huge smirk on his face. Ginny face turns from confusion into pure fury. Ginny pointed her wand at her brother and said a spell.

Bats begin to attack her brother, Ron and then she punches Ron in the face. Then she races after Hermione. Ginny found Hermione in one of the classroom looking at her arm. Tears were streaming down fast straining of her beautiful face.

Ginny slowly walk up to her lover. Ginny could hear sobbing. Ginny wrap her arm around her lover's waist and pulls her in.

"I am not breaking us up. I love what I have with you and I am not getting rid of it." Ginny told Hermione. Hermione kissed Ginny fervently and never let go.

The following days Ginny continue to receive Howlers from her parents. She ignores them. Dumbledore eventually had to tell the Weasleys to stop sending the Howlers. The Slytherins were surprising everyone this year. They supported Hermione and Ginny's relationship. Only a few people were hostile to the couple but were quickly stopped thanks to Draco, Fred, and George. For once Fred and George didn't hex the Slytherins or Draco.

…

In the Burrow a Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth furiously. She can't believe her daughter did not break up with the imposter. Then again her daughter didn't know about the real Hermione.

Arthur hasn't been helping. The boys are just disgusting that their sister likes women while except Charlie, Fred and George. She had seen how them defend Ginny against the others boys. She knew about Charlie's sexuality and doesn't really care but despises Hermione with a passion because of who her parents are.

Her knowledge comes from Ron who has been spying on Ginny. She thank God she still has a son at Hogwarts that still have her views and does what a mother ask of him.

Mrs. Weasley begins to form a plan in her mind. She will disown Ginny tomorrow. She will see how her 'daughter' survives on her own.

…

The next few days Hogwarts was buzzing again. Even though the Triwizard Tournament is still going the news was spectacle. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum walk up to the couple together and told them they have their support. Hermione and Ginny were stunned and were happy.

Ginny and Hermione once again became unwanted spectacles.

Ginny was furious. She can't believe her parents. Her bastard of a mother had disowned her because she didn't break up with Hermione and her fucking father just let her mother disowned her without defending her. She was basically homeless. All of her stuff is still at home.

Hermione was making arraignments. She is not going to allow her girlfriend to become homeless and be in the claws of her family.

Dumbledore was furious. He was fine with Harry being a Triwizard Champion but the Weasley matriarch is ruining his plans. Plans that could have helped the Light win the war a war that has been put on hold. He must do damaged controlled. Foolish woman thought Dumbledore angrily.

…

Narcissa Malfoy smiled. Dumbledore is a fool. Narcissa pretty much run the household while Lucius get the contacts in the ministry. Narcissa enjoys playing the role of a loving wife. It will be suicidal for Lucius to betray her. Bellatrix and Andromeda had taught her well. Bellatrix taught her to be aggressive and Andromeda taught her to be sweet.

Arraignments are being made she plans on having Ginny in the family and preparing the couple their new home. The guest house is being prepared. The guest house is in London. Narcissa plans to have both Hermione and Ginny stay there.

Narcissa is using her own account to fix up the house.

…

"Ginny, don't worry. I have a place for us a place to stay." Hermione told Ginny one afternoon.

Ginny have been feeling depressed lately. She has nowhere to go after the school term ended. It's has only been Hermione's encouragement that kept Ginny going on with her schoolwork. The professors were worry. They never have seen students changed so drastically. However they never seen a student being disowned in their third year normally it is in their sixth or seven year.

Most of the Wizarding World disapproves of Mrs. Weasley's action. Arthur and Percy have become extremely unpopular in the Minister. The wizarding world doesn't care if a witch or wizard is a lesbian or gay. They are wizards after all and have otherwise to pregnant a female without the use of intercourse with the male.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked gloomily, her head on the table not eating. It hurts Hermione to see Ginny like this.

"I have a house for us." Hermione said calmly. It took a moment for Ginny to realize the impact of Hermione's words.

"How?" Ginny asked completely dazed. She is certain that a fourteen year old don't buy houses unless they are incredible wealthy.

"My Aunt Narcissa gave it to me." Hermione answered. At this Ginny beamed and then her face changed again. There is no way Hermione's parents are going to let her move in with her. Two underage witches living together that is a new one.

Hermione notices the despair on Ginny's face. She is thankful that she can come up with everything.

"Don't worry. My parents are okay with it. I got McGonagall to sign off as our guardian. Dumbledore gave his permission and preventing the Weasley from getting involved." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. She is glad she has girlfriend that is very smart.

The Third and Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament begin and Harry is prepared then he was on the first and second. Despite Hermione's love life having trouble she still manages to help Harry. She only did it when Ron wasn't there. Harry is still happy that he still has Hermione as a best friend. All Ron does is complained about his sister and Hermione which is getting on Harry's nerves. More than once Harry had to tell Ron off.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill showed up to see the Third Task. Ginny and Hermione avoided them. Harry was polite to the Weasley's matriarch and Bill. Even though he is still angry with them on how they have treated Ginny and Hermione.

During the third tasks Hermione keep feeling her arm burning. Many people kept asking if she is alright. She said yes to their questions. Dumbledore was watching the whole scene with a frown on his face. His suspicion was confirm when Harry return with a dead Cedric.

Hermione saw her tattoo turn blacker. Ginny was concern. Snape went over to Hermione to tell her what it means. Snape knows Hermione's true heritage. He has ever intention to return Hermione to her true birth parents.

Snape and Lily had remained good friends. Snape did confess to Lily. Lily gently turns him down and they still remain good friends. Snape is just excited and happy that she didn't marry James Potter. Lily goes to Snape for advice. She had asks Snape before she went to prison to look and protect her children even Harry. Snape said he will do all in his power to do so.

Dumbledore thinks Snape is reform and is looking out for Harry when it truth he is looking after Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall have been furious with Dumbledore ever sent he kidnapped Hermione Antlia Arum Black and the twin Blacks. Minerva is in love with Tom Riddle and had help on numerous occasions. Minerva had agreed with Hermione much to the chagrin of Dumbledore. He had no choice. If he wants to keep Hermione on their side, he will have to keep her happy. She knew Molly Weasley would have done something stupid if she found out her daughter likes women. She wasn't surprise; she was disgusted however.

Minerva is glad she can help Hermione. She has a debt to fulfill. Snape had just informed the Dark Lord is back. Minerva smiled. Dumbledore is going to regret interfering with the Black Family.

…

The Dark Lord was now in the Malfoy Manor pacing. He knew where she is. Thanks to Harry. He survives on a mere technicality. He will finish the boy later but right now he must work on getting to the prophecy and his princess back. He will wait the storm out.

…

"Why can't we go with you?" Orion demanded of his older sister. They were in a corridor. People were avoiding them. They have heard of the 'Granger' twins' temper. They are still shock that the muggle-born twins are in Slytherin and not being harassed by it.

"Because it will be suspicious and you still need our _parents._ I need to look after Ginny and I. If anything happen to you two I would never forgive myself." Hermione told her brother and sister fiercely. There is a reason why only Hermione can control her twin siblings. She has a temper a temper that she can control while they cannot control theirs.

The twins didn't argue again with their sister.

**AN: The chapter ends here. Reviews will be nice. No flames but constructive criticism.**


	5. Year Five

**The Black Family**

Chapter Five

Year Five

Time frame: the summer of fifth year.

Hermione is sitting in her London home. Ginny is sleeping. The house is beautiful. The cottage is perfect for her and Ginny's essentials. There is a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Hermione is grateful to her aunt Narcissa.

Harry had been attacked and she knows it wasn't because of Voldemort. She would have sense it. Someone in the Ministry is trying to though. She wonders if she can accompany Harry to his hearing. She writes a letter to Dumbledore.

Fred and George still keep her informed. The Hearing is on the thirtieth of August. Sirius has invited her to Number Twelve, Grimmlaud Place. Hermione replies that she and Ginny will go to Grimmlaud Place only if the Weasleys weren't there.

Sirius was working on that. He wants to see his cousin. He wants to show her the place where her parents grew up. Kreacher has been sending messages. He was polite and courtesy and loyal to the Blacks. He will be order to be mean and disrespectful to Sirius, Nymphadora, and Andromeda. Sirius was clear on that. They have to make the Order believe that Sirius and Andromeda is a blood traitor and that Tonks is the product of a blood traitor.

Hermione got up and walk out to her backyard. The yard was impeccable. The yard was big enough for her and Ginny to play Quidditch. The house is magical protected. The muggles would not notice two people flying on brooms.

Hermione didn't know that she had a lucrative bank account at Gringotts under her real name. With the help of her aunt Narcissa she was able to get access to the vault and buy the furniture for her and Ginny's house. It wasn't easy. The goblins made her prove she was indeed Hermione Antlia Black, the daughter of Bellatrix and Lily Black. The goblins are under a blood oath. They cannot reveal that Hermione is the daughter of the Black Huntress. She was glad Minerva had accepted her in being her guardian.

…

Sirius was looking at the tapestry of his family. He has removed his and Andromeda's name to make it look like he and Andromeda are blood traitors. For now it wipes out Andromeda and her kids. He looks at Bellatrix's and Lily's picture and their children. He also saw Harry's picture. If he sees that, all hell will break loose. He remove James Potter's name and Harry's name disappear.

Sirius had asked his mother the spell of removing them. She would have never agreed if Sirius hadn't told her why. They soon got in a discussion on how stupid the Order is.

Sirius was now prepared to face his 'friends'. He sighs. He is doing this mission in the name of the Black Family. He cursed Dumbledore for Imperius him. He fought it all the best he could. He came clean to Lily and Lily broke the spell for him. He owes her so much.

He can't wait for his sweet revenge. He was lock up for a crime he didn't commit. What only kept him out of going back to jail was him swearing loyalty to the old fool. He looks at his arm. The Dark Mark was burning but now was not the time to go to him.

…

Hermione heard a knock on the door. She went to open it. There was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. For a moment Hermione thought she was staring at her aunt.

The woman smiled at Hermione.

"May I come in?" the woman asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and let the woman in. The woman realizes she has a lot of work ahead of her.

Hermione guides the woman into the sofa. It was evening. Ginny has been sleeping all day which Hermione is thankful for. Ginny hasn't been sleeping at all and that is worrying Hermione.

Hermione studied the woman in front of her. She doesn't know why but the woman seems familiar to her.

As the woman became comfortable, Hermione asks if the woman wanted anything to drink or eat the woman decline.

"I should have told you who I was in the front door but somehow I think you knew I wasn't a threat. My name is Nymphadora Tonks and please calls me Tonks or Dora. To this day I think my mother was drunk when she gave me that cursed name. I am an Auror and I work for the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore has asks me to take you to the hearing for Harry." Nymphadora Tonks told her cousin.

Hermione beamed but then a frown came upon her face. She was glad that she can go to the Ministry and support Harry but she was worry about Ginny. She doesn't want to leave her alone.

Tonks notice the change in Hermione's demeanor. Hermione looks at the direction at where their bedroom is.

"Don't worry. My mother has agreed to look after Ginny. It is why I am here. To introduced you to her and see if you are comfortable with her."

"Oh, Okay. Should I go and wake Ginny?" Hermione asks Tonks.

"Yes, but it won't be long." Tonks told Hermione. Hermione got up and made her way to the bedroom. It took a while to get Ginny up. Hermione pretty much guided Ginny back to their living room. Hermione saw another woman with brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione is becoming annoyed with the whole familiar thing. She will write to her aunt and see if she knows Tonks and her mother.

Hermione introduce Tonks and her mother to Ginny. Ginny asks why they were here and Hermione explained. Ginny was satisfied with the answer and went back to bed. Hermione shook her head.

Tonks and her mother who name is Andromeda both had smiles on their face.

"You know we support you and Ginny. We were angry with what Mrs. Weasley did to Ginny. Normally a child is disowned when they are sixteen and others become disowned for helping the say sixteen year old. Take me and my cousin Sirius Black. We were disowned because we didn't believe in our family's ideology." Andromeda Tonks lied. Andromeda was careful. She had rehearsed the story so many times she didn't see any flaws how on the story and how she presented. However her niece is the Dark Princess and she will be able to detect a lie and sense darkness within a person. Tonks kept her face unreadable however in her mind she was rolling her eyes. _If only they knew._

"So you are Black?" Hermione asks tentatively.

"Yes but I was disowned. My sisters are Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Andromeda Tonks told Hermione.

Hermione was quiet. For some reason she doesn't believe what Andromeda said. There is too much darkness in both Andromeda and Tonks. However she will write to her aunt Narcissa. She was glad that she was going to see Harry.

…

The next day Tonks pick up Hermione and drop off Ginny at her mother's house.

Hermione and Tonks then apparated to the Ministry of Magic, Hermione was awed with the place. The place was beautiful and it does have a sense of power to it. Hermione saw the fountain and saw Harry and Mr. Weasley. Tonks and Hermione made their way over to them. Harry was delighted to see his best friend. Mr. Weasley still was suffering from his wife's idiocy so he was polite to Hermione. Tonks was gripping on her wand so tightly she was sure that others would notice. She was ready to say a spell if Mr. Weasley is Tonks and Hermione followed Harry and Mr. Weasley. Everything was calm until Mr. Weasley and Harry came dashing from Mr. Weasley's office. Tonks went to Perkins and ask what the matter is. Tonks face went dark and then she and Hermione follows Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"What is the matter?" Hermione asks once she got her breath back in the elevator.

"Change of venue." Tonks answered.

They went to the new change of venue and saw Harry entering in the courtroom. They waited and then saw Dumbledore coming from the other corridors. They breathe a sigh of relief. Harry is going to beat the charges the Minister is charging him. Hermione and Tonks waited patiently with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley ignored Hermione and Tonks and Hermione and Tonks ignore Mr. Weasley. They saw Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Lucius gave his usual snarl. The Minister ignored them.

Twenty-five minutes later Dumbledore appears but he didn't say what happen. They saw others coming out of the room and soon Harry.

"Well?" Tonks and Mr. Weasley said together.

"I am clear of all charges." Harry said beaming. Hermione hugged Harry.

"I am coming over tonight," said Hermione happily forgetting that Tonks and Mr. Weasley were here.

There was silence.

"That is good. I miss you and Ginny." Harry said.

…

Hermione and Tonks return to the cottage. They saw Andromeda and Ginny laughing. Apparently Ginny was telling a story that Hermione heard many times but Tonks join them in the laughter. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny we are going to Grimmlaud Place tonight to celebrate Harry's victory." Hermione told Ginny. The room went into complete silence. Ginny's face darkens. To go to Grimmlaud Place means seeing her family and Ginny is not ready for the confrontation.

"Don't worry Ginny; they wouldn't dare hurt you when you have us around. It would be suicidal for them." Tonks said quickly. Andromeda agreed with her daughter. It took two hours to convince Ginny that everything was okay.

They traveled with Tonks and Andromeda to Grimmlaud. Tonks showed them a note and then ignite it with the wave of her wand.

The house was dark. Tonks used her wand to unlock the door. The house was surprisingly clean and maintain. There were paintings who were looking the newcomers with great curiosity. Hermione avoided the portraits.

The portrait of Sirius's mother greeted her niece and great niece with disdain but Ginny notices that Andromeda and Tonks were unaffected by Aunt Walburga's screaming. The screaming set the other portraits off.

"Really, mother. It is late." Sirius barked. He and Andromeda closed the portrait of his mother not before his mother caught a glimpse of Hermione and her girlfriend. Tonks went off to quiet the other portraits.

Sirius greeted Hermione and Ginny. Sirius looks at Hermione for a long time and then went to the drawing room. He had Kreacher fix them a meal. It was just them so Kreacher didn't have to pretend yet.

Hermione was confused.

"I lie to you, Hermione. My father never disowned me." Andromeda told her niece.

"My parents never disowned me either. We have been living a lie so we can help the Dark Lord." Sirius told his young cousin.

Hermione wasn't shock but Ginny was.

"I know you were being dishonest Mrs. Tonks. I had sense it." Hermione said quietly. Andromeda and Sirius look at each other while Tonks and Ginny look at Hermione.

"Please call me Aunt Andy or Aunt Dromeda. I will answer to either one. Same thing goes for you Ginny. You are part of our family now. My niece loves you. However we can't say more until you meet your parents." Andromeda told her niece and Ginny.

"Why?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Because it wouldn't be good for any of you to learn the truth yet," answered Sirius seriously.

Everyone went into silence. Hermione was thinking. What was so important that make Sirius and her Aunt Andy act this way? She already knows she is the daughter of the Black Huntresses. Tonks somewhat knows of Hermione's true power but like Hermione she is clueless. Ginny is just dumbfounded.

Ginny realized there is more to her girlfriend then meets the eye and she starting to understand her parents' anger but Ginny knows that she will never forgive them.

A barn owl swoops in and drops a letter on Hermione's lap and went back out to the window. Hermione was surprise and shock and so was everyone else. The letter was from Voldemort himself. How did he know she was there?

Hermione opens the letter from the Dark Lord.

"_Dear Hermione Antlia Arum Black, _

_I am the Dark Lord. I am writing to inform you that I will reunite you with your parents, Bellatrix and Lily Black. Two powerful witches who had join me right after they graduated school. You are more than the daughter of the Black Huntress my dear. I want you to keep a close eye to Harry Potter. The boy was the key to my downfall and I has yet find out why. You know that Harry and you are brother and sister well half. Narcissa Malfoy has told me that you know but you don't know how that came about. You will find that you are powerful witch, my dear. And that you are more important than half blood Potter brat. _

_Continue to keep in touch with Narcissa and get to know your cousin Sirius and your aunt Dromeda. Yes I know they are spies. I gave them the assignment. _

_Sincerely Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort" _

Hermione smiled. She was going to be reunited with her parents. She told the others of her letter of Voldemort. Another owl appears and this time it was from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had made her a Gryffindor prefect.

"Just like Bella and Lily. They were both prefects at their time." Andromeda said.

"Sweet, I have a girlfriend who can boss other people around." Ginny said happily. Hermione shook her head at Ginny's silliness.

**AN: Well here t is year five. Things are heating up a bit. I don't feel so strong about Voldemort's letter.  
**


	6. Department Mysteries

**The Black Family **

**Chapter Six: Department of Mysteries**

Five months before the Department of Mysteries. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and the others student were sitting in the Great Hall before anyone could take a bite of their morning breakfast Hermione let of scream. On the cover of the Daily Prophet her parents face stood out with the headlines mast breakout. Hermione left the Hall before anyone could question her. Her parents were free it was only a matter of time before she is reunited to them.

**Malfoy Manor**

Bellatrix and Lily appear in the Malfoy Manor. They were free of their prison garbs. They had an excellent meal under the direction of Narcissa and were discussing on ways to reunite to their children. They were in the drawing room, an excellent place for a meeting and privacy.

"Lily may I speak with?" Narcissa asked her sister in law. Lily got up and followed her sister in law. Bellatrix watches her wife and sister leave the room.

Once of earshot of the others, "There will be a girl when you go to the Department of Mystery. She is the presumed mudblood friend of Harry Potter." Narcissa said and dug in her cloak pocket. She produces a moving photograph of Hermione Granger. Lily studies the photograph for a moment.

"She is your daughter Lily. She is under a powerful glamour charm. Yet the glamour does not conceal the tattoo that was engraved on her since birth." Narcissa explained.

"Alright I am glad you told me this knowing Bellatrix she will try to do harm to the girl." Lily said. It is why Narcissa went to Lily first. Her sister has a temper that runs on a short fuse.

"Have you told this to the Dark Lord?" Lily asked.

"Yes he has already been informed." Narcissa said.

**Ministry of Magic: **

The groups of teenagers were in the elevator on their way down to the Ministry of Magic to save a capture Sirius. Hermione didn't have time to contact her cousin. Hermione saw out of the corner of the eye Ron touching Ginny's butt. She will do something about him later. She can't do anything now. They are in a cramp elevator. They got off. The moment they got off the elevator Hermione sent kick Ron in the balls.

"Never touch Ginny like that again. Do you hear me?" Hermione said. Ron was clutching his balls and has tears streaming from his eyes. Hermione's kick was powerful. She didn't spend doing muggle kickboxing for eight years to see it waste for nothing. The others ignore him. Harry will berate his friend later. Right now Sirius is more important.

Hermione was in the Department of the Mysteries. Why did the Dark Lord send Harry into a trap? Harry was leading them blind. However Hermione slipped out for a moment in the hall of Prophecy and saw the Prophecy with her and Harry's name on it. She took it and rejoins the others. Hermione had made a doppelgänger. Only Ginny notices her absent. She knew her doppelganger was a fake.

Harry was staring at a small globe. Hermione internally smirk. Harry is a fool. She will send the prophecy to her aunt. Or give to Draco. Draco seems the easiest way. Hermione spotted the dark figures coming towards them and easily the tension in her increase.

Hermione was shaking her head and screaming fool in her head. She knew it was a trap. Why doesn't Harry ever listen to her? She wonders why Ron is here though. He hates her and his sister Ginny. She heard them before her uncle Lucius could speak.

"Give that here, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said. Hermione and the others turn to find Lucius walking up toward them. Hermione look at the other openings, Death Eaters were closing in on them.

_Fuck thought Hermione. They are screw. _

"Where is Sirius?" Harry said.

"Where is Sirius?" a woman voice mocking him in a baby voice. The voice belongs to Bellatrix Black and she had an evil grin on her face. Hermione wonders at this point what parent carried her. She doubts it was Bellatrix.

"Bella not now," said a more serious feminine voice. The voice belongs to Lily Black. She discarded her mask years ago. She really doesn't need it. Bellatrix threw her a pouted look.

Hermione felt the fear rises in her friends and felt a little uncertain herself. The Black Huntresses are in their own category. They are above the normal Death Eaters. They are cruel. Hermione had read a story that the Black Huntresses had torture the children instead of the parents to get answers. It was an ineffective technique. They go what they wanted. They are the Dark Lord's lieutenants and a powerful pureblooded couple. Lily is the only one who can control Bellatrix. She has allowed Bellatrix to have fun with the Longbottoms. Hermione looks at Lily and felt a familiar feeling coursing through her.

"Harry now is not the time to play the hero. Give them the prophecy now." Hermione told her hotheaded friend.

"Smart girl I will listen to her Potter." Lily told Harry.

"No," said Harry defiantly. Hermione just shook her head. She finally gets to meet her parents and they have to fight each other.

"Now," shouted Harry.

"Stupefy," shouted five different voices. They all scatter.

"Fools," said Lily and Lily apparated in black smoke. The other Death Eaters apparated in black smoke.

Hermione had tried to grabbed Ginny's hand but found out she had grabbed Ron by mistake. Ron was disgusted that Hermione touched him and told her so. That was a big mistake. Ron was killed.

The person who did it reveals themselves. The person was Lily Black. She was alone. The others had gone after the other children.

"Mom?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes it is me, Minnie. I wished we could have meet under different circumstance. But I don't have time to chat. Do you have it?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it was easy. The prophecy Harry has is a fake. I can't believe he is my half-brother. He is so infuriating." Hermione said firmly. Lily chuckled at Hermione's comment. She has Bellatrix's temper. Only Acacia seems to escape the fate.

"Blame that on his stupid father." Lily said venomously. Hermione notices the venom in her mother's voice and wonders how Harry came about.

"You must go and rejoin the others." Her mother told her. Hermione looked at Ron for a moment.

Lily smirked," He is dead." Hermione was shocked.

"He shouldn't have insulted you," was her mother's responses. Her mother didn't add that he was going to kill her if she hadn't intervened and that he precipitated in a heinous act that involves Ginny.

Hermione left her mother there and Ron and join the others. Ginny immediately went over to her lover.

"Hermione are you okay? What is wrong?" Harry said relive to see friend but notice the distress in her face.

"Ron is dead." Hermione said solemnly. She may have had problems with Ron but still she didn't want him to die. She had thought that maybe they can well up their difference between them. Hermione looks at Ginny. She was devastated and Hermione understood why. Ron was still her brother even if he hasn't been there for her. Harry's face was worse. Soon they were surrounded. The Death Eaters had them all. Lucius was in front of Harry towering over them. Lily had Ginny. Macnair had Luna, and Rockwood had Neville. Ron was dead. Hermione looks at her captor. It was her mother Bellatrix. The other Death Eaters were spaced out.

Lily saw Bellatrix wanted to kill the muggle-born and would have. Lily shakes her head. She loves her wife but she questions her wife's sanity. Lily sent her telepathy message.

"_Bella that is your daughter you are thinking about killing." –Lily._

_Bellatrix gave her famous cackle," This filth is our daughter. Ha as if. There is no way that this filth is our daughter and the Dark Princess." _

_Lily sighs. _

"_Look at her arm." –Lily. Bellatrix grunted but listen to her wife's command._

Bellatrix lifted Hermione's left arm sleeve. She saw the mark. That mark cannot be replicated or concealed. Bellatrix felt her heart stopped. She can't believe it. How did Lily know? Bellatrix look inquiringly at Lily.

"_Narcissa had informed me before we took off." – Lily. _

Lucius knows Lily have the prophecy. He has to indulge the teenagers. He looks at Harry. Harry looks at his friends. His breath caught up to him. He had lost his best mate because of his stupidity.

Harry handed the prophecy over to Lucius. Lucius crushed it. Suddenly the Order's member appears: Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye, and Remus. The Death Eaters spread out. Kingsley were dueling two Death Eaters at the time. Sirius and Harry were dueling with Lucius and Rockwood. Tonks was fighting her aunt. Lily was dueling Mad Eye and Remus. Lily smirked. She was faster than the two wizards. She dodges and counterattack. She knocks off Mad Eye. She kills Remus. Everyone watches as Remus fell. Harry turns away from his fight and saw Remus felled through the veil. Bellatrix had joins her wife. Her niece is lying on the ground. She had to make it look real. Bellatrix cackled when she saw Remus. The man was inferring. The two women begin to sprint. Harry went after them and so did Hermione. She is not going to lose Harry. No matter what her heritage tells her she is not going to lose Harry. No one seen that the Albus Dumbledore was there and sprinted after Harry and Hermione.

Harry sent a hex at Lily; Bellatrix blocks it and was about to send a curse at his way when she saw her daughter blocking him from her sight. She put her wand down and continue running after Lily.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione lied. They were in the Atrium now.

"STOPPED," shouted Harry. He sent a tripping curse. Bellatrix fell and toppled over Lily. Harry never felt so much hate in his life as he looks done on the couple. Harry look more closely at the woman who gave birth to him.

"Do it" said a voice. Hermione look around the Atrium and felt her arm burn. What is going on?

"She killed him," said the same voice. Harry was in a trance; his wand was still pointing at Bellatrix and Lily.

Harry raised her wand. He knew the curse. He felt the energy cursing through him. Hermione acted fast. She disabled Harry and was now holding his wand.

Hermione was pointed both wands at Harry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Granger." Albus Dumbledore said.

"And I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dumbledore." said Voldemort. Voldemort appears. Dumbledore stood by Harry and Voldemort stood by Hermione. Hermione's mark stopped burning. Lily and Bellatrix stood outside of the circle.

Voldemort and Dumbledore stare at each other protecting their charges. Lily and Bellatrix glance one last time at their eldest daughter and escaped through the fire place. Dumbledore tries to stop them but was stopped by Voldemort.

Voldemort and Dumbledore begin to duel and protect Hermione and Harry from the spells.

"It was foolish to come here, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly.

"As for you it is only a matter of time before I have everything in my power and this time I will not be a fool." Voldemort said. Voldemort shot a fire snake at Dumbledore. The fire snake attack Dumbledore, the fire snake was too fast for Dumbledore. The Minister of Magic saved him. Voldemort was drawing a crowd. He had to disappear. He is confident that Hermione will not be harm. Dumbledore believes that Hermione doesn't know her true heritage and just found out recently about Bellatrix and Lily. Voldemort disappears in black smoke.

Dumbledore attended to Harry. Hermione looks away from the crowd. She saw Ginny and went to stand next to her. The Ministry officials were beginning to crowd around them and begin to ask questions about what had happen.

(**AN: Reviews? Well I am ended the Black Family I right now. The Second part of the Story is Black Family II. The Black Family II will feature more of Hermione's growing powers, Bellatrix and Lily past is more detail. Ginny is secret will be reveal and more. Constructive Criticism is good but NO FLAMES and NO BLUNT RUDENESS PLEASE!)**


End file.
